


Nightwing and a Ghost

by FearfulKitten



Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha Nightwing, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Hand Jobs, I Don't Even Know, Knotting, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Oral Sex, Self-Insert, Sex, Smut, Swearing, This would be slow burn but I dont have the time, Vaginal Sex, but very lightly, compared to most its almost nothing, eventually, i guess, shameless self-insert, the smut is finally here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24123628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearfulKitten/pseuds/FearfulKitten
Summary: Avalon Healy is a meta human who's decided to put in all the heavy work the police isn't to keep her kind safe. Her objectives lead her to Blüdhaven, but she's not amused.Nightwing just came back from a four month mission outside of his city, and unknowingly gets in the way of a very weird new vigilante.Look, I suck at summaries. Truth is, I'm horny, kind of kinky, and bored. This is a very shameless self insert, so I'll try to mention her name as little as possible in case you wish to see yourself as her. Also, I'm sure my mentions to the omegaverse dynamics will be waaaaay lighter than most fanfics, so if you are not much of a fan of the traditional stuff but might enjoy some action scenes in fanfics, you should be able to overlook that easily. This is my first work, please be kind and give me a chance hehe!
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Original Character(s), Dick Grayson/Original Female Character(s), Nightwing/Original Character(s), Nightwing/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 35





	1. Fuck up number one

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So, a couple warnings: 1. Although I consider myself fairly fluent, english isn't my first language AND I dont have a beta reader, so mistakes may happen. I'm very open to feedback of anykind, so I'd be happy to hear advice from native speakers or anybody who knows more than me.  
> 2\. My Omegaverse is quite different from the ones I normally see, in the sense that it's much lighter. I don't think it'll be too confusing to read wheather you're really into it or has just stumbled into this, but if anything sounds odd, feel free to ask!  
> 3\. I only know the characters in this story from the titans show (which I won't take into account for this), some animated movies, and the Young Justice show (I haven't finished it yet please don't spoil it :(). I'm really sorry if the characterization isn't perfect, this is just how I see them, and I hope I'm not too far from what you see.
> 
> Other then that, thank you for clicking on my work, and I hope you enjoy it!

On a high rooftop, Ava was crouching and pulling her scarf, trying to cover more of her face, cursing the windy Blüdhaven while wondering how could her leather jacket do such a poor job when it came to keeping her warm. She wasn’t having fun, and had no wish to be there, but when all of the leads on her case pointed her to this, she had to come pay the city a visit. Honestly, she knew it made sense. Gotham is where the money is at, yet the big bat was too much trouble. Setting the center of the meta trafficking opperation in the neighboring city was a great way of keeping it on the low while working right under their noses. She couldn’t help but wonder how did he missed it though? If it was big and loud enough for her to pick up, why wasn’t it obvious for him? Was he that occupied or maybe losing his touch?

The answer was simple enough in her head: he probaby didn’t care. No one really cared about the metas. For most of the population they were misfits or little thieves; for the politicians, an unpopular cause; for the cops, just another minority group. But for the millionaires, they were entertainment and/or profit. It really wasn’t that much of a surprise nothing had been previously done about all of the other centers Ava had shut down on her own. She just hoped the right authorities got their hands on the children, teens and adults after that, relocating them properly instead of dumping them on the streets. You really can’t do everything on your own.

As cold as the night may be, it appeared as it could possibly be worth something. The mic on her goggles picked up a voice who matched an audio file found in a previous base, some kind of importante minion that handled most of the shipments. She checked the direction in wich the sound was coming from, saw the man in a parked truck a couple of blocks away, and, with a sight, took off, jumping from rooftop to rooftop with little grace, but hey, at least she was quiet enough not to be noticed.

She reached them just in time for her to see about a dozen of teens being picked up in a dark alley. The distress and fear she coud smell coming from them hit her hard, and her omega instincts were screaming “Protect the pups!”. The vigilante took a deep breath, adjusted the black and gray scarf to serve as a mask, and quietly climbed down, taking baby steps towards the truck, tracking device on her hands. Not saving the kids now would be painful, but she reminded herself she’d set them free soon enough. She couldn’t fuck it up now, not now that she was so close to ending this once and for all.

She could hear her heart beating in hear ears. No matter how many times Ava had seen these scenes, it never got easier. Just a couple of years ago she was exactly like them. The anger and adrenaline in her body were hard to control, but she did it so many times before, she just has to get to the truck without being seen and it will be worth it, because even if those kids suffer now, this will prevent the suffering of many more, and she can feel it, she’s so close to the truck it’s painful, but not yet, not just yet...

And what do you know? Someone fucked up.

Not her though. A man. A charming man in a tight black and blue bodysuit.

“Hey there. I don’t think these kids are enjoying those collars you gave them.” He said as he landed on top of the truck.

Nightwing. Fucking Nightwing decided to crash a party he hadn’t been invited to and ruin everything.

“Well, I don’t really mind what they enjoy or not. I just mind my business and you should do the same.” A man said, in a very unpleasent tone, already reaching for the gun in his waist.

“Yeah, sure, I could do that.” Nightwing answered, jumping graciously to the ground, completly ready to take on four armed guys like it was nothing, “But what fun would that be?”

He hit the first guy over the head so fast that had Ava blinked, she would’ve missed it. His movements were so gracious and fluid in battle that she wondered if she was an omega like her. It was almost beautiful, and she would have been delighted if he hadn’t just ruined all of her fucking plans. She sighted and settled for releasing the kids as he handled the thugs. After she got all of the collars out, she turned to the masked hero again, and saw that two more guys had appeared to fight him.

Well why should the guys get all of the action? Ava had some anger to let out anyways.

She smiled as she joined the fight bare handed, loving the impact she felt on her fist as she knocked out the first guy, staining her bandaged hand with blood. She screamed like a maniac, kicking a guy in the chest so hard he fell, then stomping harshly on his ribs while hearing a satisfying “crack!”. Nightwing, who had just taken out the other four minions, stared at her in some kind of curious awe; a hooded feminine figure, smaller than him, wearing all black, hiding her face behind a striped scarf and weird metal goggles, had just knocked out two big guys while shouting and screeching like a madwoman. Worse than that, a hooded figure he didn’t notice was there until she decided to make herself know, and who, right now, was yelling at him.

“What the _fuck_ did you just _fucking do?!_ ”

“I... Who are you?” He replied.

“It doesn’t fucking matter. Do you know what does though? The fact that I was so _fucking close_ to shutting down a meta human trafficking center and you, blue boy, just came in and ruined my best fucking shot at it!” She shouted back, louder. At this point, the masked man was trying to smell something, trying to figure out if he knew this new vigilante, but she was clearly on scent blockers like him. His best guess at the moment, judging by her attitude and violent fighting style, was that she was an Alpha, capital A. But he couldn’t even be sure about that. Okay, she was too bulky and strong for a typical omega, but too small for a regular alpha. He assumed that a beta was a safer bet.

“I’m sorry, I don’t understand what you’re on about. All I know was that I picked up a distressed scent and found a bunch of guys loading the truck with some very scared kids, and I wouldn’t stand by, watching them do it.”

“Well, you should have.” She pinched the bridge of her nose, and pondered for a second. “Ok, listen, this is too public and the cops could come over anytime. Follow me.” And with that she climbed up the building again and started to make her way back to her original stake out spot for the night.

After a quick consideration, Nightwing followed her through the rooftops, his curiosity getting the best of him. When they finnaly stopped moving, she started talking again.

“Okay, I’m still pretty pissed at you but an ally is better than an enemy. So I’m gonna tell you what I know and you can decide if you want to help me or get out of my way.”

Nightwing quirked an eyebrown in skeptical curiosity, crossing his arms. She'd have felt her heart skipping a beat under different circumstances.

“I’ve been onto this for nearly three months. It’s a meta trafficking circle I’ve been taking down, center by center, untill I finally got here. Apparently, their main meta human distributing center operates here, in Blüdhaven, so if I take this one down...”

“They won’t be able to continue what they are doing without some major investment in a new center.” He finished.

“Exactly.” She crossed her arms in front of her chest as well.

“And you’re mad because that truck could possibly lead you to their base.”

“Yeah.”

“And I fucked that up.”

“Precisely. Glad we’re on the same page.”

There was an awkwardly long silence before Ava opened her mouth again.

“And why is it that the local vigilante wasn’t aware of any of that?” She inquired. That got a reaction out of the man. She could clearly see his expression hardening even with the mask over his face and his muscles tensing up. So like any reasonable person, she decided to continue. “Could it possibly be that the great Nightwing doesn’t really give a shit about metas, just like the rest of the world?” She was almost spitting the words at his face.

“No.” His face is even harder now, serious. “In case you weren’t aware, every life matters to me. The thing is though, that the “Great Nightwing” over here was working on a case outside of Blüdhaven for four months. I got back here last week and was very much unaware of what has been going on.”

“Well you’re welcome for the update, then. Since this side of town has been busted, tomorrow I’ll be covering the opposite part, they’ll likely move their business there. I’ll wait for you on the roof of that cute lil’ blue chapel at eleven p.m., but if you don’t show up in ten minutes I can’t promisse I’ll still be there. You don’t have to come, obviosly, but I suppose this city needs Nightwing as much as Gotham needs the big scary bat, so I do suggest you try to show them you’re back.” And with a quick goodnight, she climbed down the roof and disappeared in the shadows of the streets, leaving a very frustrated Nightwing behind.

...

As he felt the hot water hit his shoulders, Dick finally realized how tense he was after that talk on the roof. He did felt like he was letting the city down those last few months, but it was justified. He hoped so.

The bruises on his skin felt better under the shower stream. He got a pretty bad hit on his ribs tonight, but other than that seemed fine. Except maybe for last week’s cut, on the top of his right thigh. Or the smaller one in his chest, close to his armpit. And his left eye may still be a little bit swollen, his shoulder in a little pain since being dislocated, and his hands almost burning alive from holding the escrima sticks so hard, and his ankle a bit sore from his fantastic landing on the truck, but sure, he was fine. Peachy.

The vigilante was still on his mind as he stepped out of the shower, once again being reminded that he should buy some softer towels. Her voice seemed so familiar and yet he couldn’t point out why. He listed every woman he knows in his mind, but none of them sounded like her. Her voice had na eerie feeling to it, and he wondered if she was using an extremely subtle voice modifier of if she just sounded like that.

After putting his sweatpants and an old shirt, Dick reheated whatever was left of his lunch. Just as he sat down to eat, Jason called his phone.

“Hey Jay, whats up?”

“Ya already on the news, Bird brain.” Jayson said. “Turn on channel six, they made an special edition for ya ‘n your new friend.”

“Wait, really?” Dick replied, already turning it on. “Well that’s a first. Can’t say it’s not nice though.”

“Yeah, swipe that smug smile off ya face. The Bat has like, tons of youtube channels for him.”

“Sure, but he’s old. He’s tradition, I’m the new hot stuff coming in.”

“Whatever pleases ya fancy, Bird. Listen, who’s that girlie fighiting next to you? I ain’t heard of a second vigilante in Blüd since ya got there.”

“No clue. She just showed up. I don’t think they’ll be showing it, but after that she yelled at me for ruining her plans, and I guess we’re working together now. If I want to, that is."

“Oh no they did show that, hah. Ya lucky those cams wern’t pointing at’cha face, I know just how ya must’ve looked.” Jayson laughed.

“Very funny.” Dick was not amused.

“Don’t be so upset about it, the fangirls won’t stop thinkin’ ya hot over that, Bird brain. But really, who is she? Ya must be able to dig something up on her, detective.”

“That’s because it’s impossible not to find me hot in that suit. Have you checked my butt on that thing? And yeah I’ll try to dig something up, but I have a feeling I won’t find much. She seems to be really good at the secret identity part of the job. Anyways, I should get some sleep now, if I’m lucky I may be able to catch seven hours tonight.”

“Wow, that’s better than most. G’night Bird.”

“Night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the accent I tried to give Jason doesn't completly suck. Anything animated that included him that I've ever watched was dubbed on my first language, so I have no clue on how he's supposed to sound. I just picked that up from a tumblr fic, to be honest.  
> Anways, hope you had some fun reading it! Thanks for checking it out, and all criticism is very welcome!


	2. I don't know you (yet)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightwing is very uncertain about this new vigilante, but she doesn't mind him that much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw// Domestic violence is mentioned in this chapter.  
> Hello again! I hope you enjoy the chapter, and once again, all feedback is welcomed, especially if it's about my english.

For most of the day, Dick tried to find something that might give him a clue on who the misterious woman was, but, just as he suspected, he couldn’t find a thing. He tried not to be too upset about it; he did meet her only once, in a dark alley, while she was on scent blockers and hid her face behind a thick scarf. There isn’t much to start with anyways.

He then remembered her statement. Something about him not liking metas. She sounded angry enough for it to feel personal, so maybe, just maybe, she could be a meta human aswell. Granted, it was more of an educated guess than an actual clue, but it made sense. Plus, it’s not impossible, so it is a possibility, right?

Dick thought of picking up the meta human registers at the police station, but he wouldn’t have any idea of what to look for. Truth be told, he couldn’t even be completly sure she was a woman. And even if he was, he has no clue on what are her meta abilities, or how does her face looks like, and he din’t felt like going through tons of different faces when he probably wouldn’t even be able to draw a conclusion from looking at them.

So when the night came, he had absolutely no idea on who she was. And right now, he was in his Nightwing suit, walking straight into something that might aswell be a trap, just out of spite. He couldn’t let her do all the work; this was his city after all, and Dick Grayson is not one to run from responsabilities.

“Hey.” She said as he climbed up and sat down beside her. “Didn’t really think you’d show up. You’re late.”

“Yeah well, I decided to come last minute. You can’t really blame me for that, I don’t even know your name.”

“I don’t." Nightwing couldn't help noticing the creepy sound in her voice again. It gave him the chills. "And I don’t really know yours either. Nightwing doesn’t sound like something a mother would pick, so...”

“Touché. But at least you know my codename, and I didn’t really catch yours.”

“That’s because I didn’t throw it.” She smiled at him. Or at least he guessed she did, he couldn’t really see much of her face.

“Well then what should I call you?”

“I don’t know. I have only been working alone, so it’s not like I had to name myself something pretentious anyway.”

“Ouch.”

“I didn’t mean you.” She laughed “I kinda like yours. Has a nice ring to it.”

“Thanks.” He laughed back “What are we looking for anyways?”

“Anything suspicious I guess. I tend to just watch a bit until something weird happens and then I investigate, but it’s usually pretty obvious, like a bunch of kids wearing those collars boarding a truck.” She joked. “Besides, there’s a mic in my goggles, and I saved some audio files I found in the other centers I blew up, so whenever it picks up a voice that matches them, I’m notified.” Ava played with her hoodie string while adding the last part. “This is honestly just a mind numbingly boring part.”

“Yeah, I know how stake outs can get when you’re alone. But at the very least we’re not alone this time. I may not know you at all, and this might be a trap, but, hey, it’s a nice change to have some company while out here.” He replied.

“It’s not a trap. But I think I won’t be able to convince you of that for a while. I’d be weary too.”

He nodded in agreement.

Then the silence took over. Surprisingly, it wasn’t unconfortable; Nightwing was so quiet it barely seemed like he was there, and when she was reminded of his presence, it was almost... Comforting? After spending so long on her own, she had forgotten how good it feels to be around someone. Someone that at the very least isn’t cruel to her all the time.

Being on that high roof allowed her to see the city in it’s intermediate state; not fully awake, but not quite asleep just yet. In the distance, she could see few cars passing by the main avenues, and some restaurants, bars and 24/7 services were still open, lighing up the streets. It wasn’t necessarily warmer tonight, but it wasn’t windy and that helped. Ava was grateful for that, she wouldn’t want to be freezing, curled up in a ball, next to the charming and charismatic Blüdhaven hero. The sky was clear too, the moon shining in all of it’s glory and the stars painting the dark-blue canvas of the night. Peaceful and quiet.

Soon enough however, the silence was broken by two children screaming. Both of them quickly moved towards the noise, finding the apartment it came from, seeing a drunk man shouting, breaking things, and hitting his wife and kids. Ava’s blood boiled, and so did Dick’s.

She moved first, jumping into their living room through an already broken window. Ava had no clue on the location of Nightwing anymore, but it didn’t mattered, she could handle things herself anyways.

Dick followed suit, after entering a bit more carefully into the apartment. At wich point, Ava already had the man pinned against a wall.

“So you like hitting women, huh?” She asked, as she kneed in his balls. “Well I like hitting men.” She punctuated that with a punch to in his nose. It wouldn’t have been the last hit, hadn’t Nightwing interfered.

“Woah, I think he’s had enough.” He said, placing a hand on her shoulder. “Listen, the cops are coming, but all of this will be useles if his wife isn’t willing to go forward with this. He’s out cold. I’ll tie him up and find the kids, please, leave him and go get his wife.”

With a sight, she let him go, his body hitting the floor with a thump, and went after the woman who was hiding in the poorly lit bathroom, crouching over the white, cold floor. Her heart instantly softend up, knowing full well what she’d have to do.

“Hey.” She half spoke, half whispered in a calm tone “It’s alright. We called the police, they are on their way. It’ll be alright.” The woman started shaking her head from side to side, looking at the floor. “Yes, it’s okay, I promise you. What’s your name?”

“No, no, they’ll take him away.” The woman replied, scared. “He’s not usually like this.”

“Hey, hey shh...” Ava crouched down in front of her, pulling her goggles up to show a pair of purple eyes. “Look, I’m Ava.” She said, pulling down her scarf too “You can trust me, okay? I’m here to help. Can you tell me your name?”

“I’m... I’m Sarah.” She answered, sniffling.

“Okay Sarah. That’s a beautiful name.” Avalon reached for her blonde hair slowly, putting it behind her ear. The woman finally looked up at her, and seemed a bit distressed.

“Your skin...” She said, in awe. “You’re like a ghost. Are you alright?”

“Yes, yes I’m fine. It’s a genetic condition, I’m fine.” Ava replied. “Listen Sarah, You need to talk to the police. They can help you and your kids.”

“But, he isn’t usually like that, I told you... I can’t put him in jail... He just... He makes mistakes, but he’s a good man... I know...”

“Sarah, that’s not true.” She said, picking up her arm and pushing the sleeve of her shirt out of the way, exposing an ugly, deep purple bruise. “I know a pattern when I see one, love.” Sarah shied away from her touch.

“But, how... How will I raise the kids? They need a father, and I can’t...” The words got lost somewhere in the way. It was visible she was fighting tears.

“He’s not a suitable father, you can tell this. I have a pretty good nose y’know? Even under all that distress, alcohol and alpha scent, I can tell you’re an omega, like me. It’s in our nature to care for them, right? We learned that in school, didn’t we?” She shook her head affirmatively “See? In the past, we would raise all of the pups in a pack. Sometimes one omega would care for a dozen of them. You don’t depend on any alpha to bring up those two beautiful kids. I’m willing to bet you don’t need an alpha for anything at all.”

“It’s just... It’s always been like that. I can’t remember a time where I wasn’t with him, I don’t think I know how to be alone again.”

“Hey, you’re not alone. You have your kids. And I promise to come check on you whenever I can. You’ll land on your feet okay? I promise.”

Ava ended up convincing Sarah to talk to the police and do whatever it would take for him to be behind bars. They left and went back to the top of the chapel, but not before she not-so-nicely warned the policemen to keep him away from her.

After a minute, Nightwing broke the silence.

“Soooo... I know snooping is a bad thing, but... I couldn’t help it. The cops were there and the kids were safe so I went looking for you, and...”

“What did you hear?” Ava asked, defensive.

“I heard her calling you a ghost, but couldn’t really pick up on the reason for it. I also heard your little omega and pack dynamics rant. Do you really believe that?” He asked.

“No, not really.”

“Then... Why did you say that?”

“Because I knew it would give her the strenght she needed to do what is best for her children. Besides, it’s not entirely bullshit. In the past they were primary caregivers for the pack.” She answered.

“Okay. What about the part about being an omega? Is that true, are you an omega?”

Silence.

“Okay, maybe I overstepped.” He said, scratching the back of his head. “Then... What can you tell me about being a meta?”

She didn’t say anything, but her body went on alert mode, and to Dick, that sudden change was blatantly obvious.

“Fine, don’t tell me, that won’t stop me from figuring it out. You’re not that hard to read you know?” He teased. “You really can’t jump from the top of a fifteen story building into a fourth floor apartment, through a small window, with _perfect accuracy_ , and not expect me to question anything.”

“Shut up.” She huffed out. “Yeah, okay I’m a meta. I didn’t ask to be one. But after my meta gene activated, I decided I might aswell take advantage of it. There’s not much else I know how to do anyways.” There was a brief moment of silence, that, once again, Nightwing broke.

“Hey, um, I need to ask, I’ve noticed that you do this thing with your voice when you’re talking to me, I can’t describe it, it’s just a bit creepy. I thought that you just sounded like that, but in the bathroom, that creepy thing was gone. Is it like a voice modifier?” He asked.

“Um... Yeah, something like that.”

More silence. This time though, it was extremely awkward. Ava felt tempted to break it, so she did.

“I wasn’t lying, by the way. The part about me being an omega.”

“Oh.”

“Is that okay?”

“Sure. Why wouldn’t it be?”

“I don’t know, you just seem disappointed”

“I’m not. I’m just surprised." The masked man smiled at her "When I first saw you fighting I thought you were an alpha you know? Like me.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, you were just so agressive and confidente, I couldn’t think of...”

“No, no, not that, that I get." She interrupted "It’s just... For a moment, I thought you were an omega too. But, please don’t be offended, you just moved so swiftly and efficiently, and your fighting is so fluid that...”

“Hey, I’m not offended!” He interrupted. “I’m not that insecure.”

“Oh thank God. I’d hate having to walk on eggshells when talking to you.” Ava laughed.

Tonight, Nightwing could finally take a better look at his new unplanned partner. She carried at least four knives; two tied to her legs and waist, and two smaller ones on her ankles, although he had a feeling her black leather jacket hid many pockets full of blades. Despite the jacket being made of leather, it had a fabric hoodie attatched to it, that never came down. Her hair seemed to be tied back or non-existent, he wasn’t sure, and her eyes were hidden behind weird, round metal goggles, that must be heavy on her face. He saw she had her hands wrapped in black bandages, and her fingers weren't precisely pale, per say. They were grayish, and had some very tiny scars on them. Her nails were colored black aswell. He was planning on teasing her for the color palette, but they eventually had to head down again because of a robbery, and the joke got lost in the way.

Even though it wasn’t the calmest of nights, it didn’t exactly pay off; the main event never happened, so, at 5:30 a.m., they decided to leave and try again tomorrow.

Avalon headed to the cheap motel she was staying at, and Dick went home, both a little disappointed and tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I hope the part with Sarah didn't come across as offensive to anybody, and I hope you enjoyed reading!  
> xx


	3. That chapel's roof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two vigilantes keep getting closer to each other. That's mostly it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely people! This chapter doesn't really advances the story that much, but it's cute and I had a lot of fun writing it. Hope you enjoy reading it, and as always, I aprecciate all kinds of feedback! :)

At noon, Ava woke up from a nightmare and couldn’t bring herself back to sleep, so she pulled a hoodie and jeans on and left to get “breakfast”. She went to the side of town her and Nightwing took on yesterday, and thought about checking on Sarah and her kids. She picked the pocket of a rich asshole who cut her line at the cafe to pay for her order, and since she had a little extra, she bought a box of donuts just as a “fuck you” to the guy who unknowingly paid for the meal.

As she was eating, she saw Sarah on TV, being interviewed. When she was questioned about the vigilantes, she just stated that “Nightwing helped me and my kids, but the one who came in first and left last was a ghost. A scary and kind ghost.” The comment made her smile.

She walked to Sarah’s appartment and climbed to her window. She obviously wasn’t there, and neither were the kids, however, since the window was unlocked, she did what any sane person would and entered through the kitchen, leaving the half eaten box of donuts with a note:

“Thanks for not telling my name ;) – Ava”

...

At eleven p.m., she climbed up the same chapel’s roof. This time, Nightwing was already there.

“Hey there, Ghost.” He greeted.

She huffed.

“C’mon it’s a good name.” He smiled. “Impactful.”

“I think it’s what I get for not picking one myself.” She sat on the edge, rocking her legs back and forth.

Once again, not much happened. When the clock hit 3:30, Nightwing stopped pacing and said:

“This isn’t working.”

Ava looked up.

“What? Do you have a better idea?”

“We could try to pull security camera footages.”

“Yeah, sure. I’ll go back to my secret layer and use my massive computer and unmatched hacking skills to access it.” She responded sarcastically. “I pick pockets and steal credit cards to survive. I don’t have that type of equipment _or_ knowledge.”

“You steal to...? Nevermind that. I can do it.” He said. “You just have to give me the material you have and I’ll...”

“Whoa, slow down there. I don’t think I trust you enough for that.” Ava put her hands up in front of her chest in a stop motion.

Nightwing roled his eyes.

“Seriously? What could I do with it other than what I’m saying I will?” She went quiet, examining him. “Fine, then don’t give me. It’s so much more fun to spend every night freezing on top of a church’s roof. Let’s do this forever, so the bad guys can get away for longer. No, in fact, let’s...”

“Alright, alright. I’ll give it to you.” She said. “Do you have a flash drive?”

“Here.” He replied, smug smirk on his face.

“Knock it off, dickhead.” Ava stuck the small device into her goggles. Dick watched as she transferred data from it to his flash drive.

“That seems pretty expensive for a broke little thief.” He stated.

“Fuck off. It’s stolen, but righteously so.” Nightwing laughed at that.

“How does that work?”

“It’s from the guys enslaving metas. I snatched one on my way out, then took it to a guy who wouldn’t question anything to program it for me.”

“Hah, okay, that’s justifiable enough. It seems useful, how long have you had it for?” Nightwing asked.

“About four or five months.”

He furrowed his eyebrows.

“Wait. You said you’ve been working on this for about three months.”

Ghost looked at him, annoyed.

“And how the fuck do you think I know how to use my skills so well? Those fuckers trained me to sell me as a super slave. I got it when I ran away. The goggles were discarded prototypes, so I knew they wouldn’t be tracked. My guts were telling me to steal one, so I did, and it proved itself useful.”

“Oh.”

“Done.” She said, detaching the flash drive and handing it back. “If you fuck me over, Nightwing, I will shove those escrima sticks so far up your ass you’ll never find them again.”

“Kinky.” He smirked again “And I won’t, don’t worry.”

Nightwing stopped for a moment, crossing his arms in front of his body as he realized something _very_ important he had been overlooking.

“You’re small.”

Ghost stared back at him.

“Well, I told you I am an omega, what would you expect?”

“Yeah, but like, even for an omega. You carry yourself so confidently I didn’t notice how much smaller than me you actually are. Sure, you’re strong, clearly have muscles hiding under the leather, but still... You’re short.” He teased, grinning.

“I am not short.”

“Oh yeah? Prove it. Stand up.”

She stayed silent for a couple of seconds, before answering:

“I don’t have to prove anything to you.”

“Awn, don’t be mad. I’d say you’re adorably short, but I’m afraid you’d bite my knees.” He laughed.

Ava stood up. “I’m not small for an omega, you twat. I’m 5’3”, which is perfectly average. I’m not even that much shorter than you.”

“Um, we’re 7 inches apart and that’s a lot of inches.” Nightwing said, a smirk blooming in his lips. “It’s really cute seeing you try to make yourself look bigger.”

“Okay that’s it”

Ava grabbed his colar and threw him over her shoulder, his back hitting the roof with a loud _bang_. She climbed on top of him, stradling his body with her legs.

“Does that smart mouth of yours want to say anything else?” This time, she was smirking. Nightwing still couldn’t see it, but he was sure the smirk was there.

“Ouch.”

She laughed a bit, staring down at his face. He had a beautiful jawline, and gorgeous lips. She wasn’t entirely sure why she noticed that, but she did. She also noticed how little of his face the domino mask covered, and questioned it’s effectiveness in hiding his identity in her mind. His neck seemed perfect like that, and she was sure it’d be hot to the touch. So she wrapped her fingers around it. Not tightly at all, just gently laying it there. Nightwing wasn’t complaining.

“Hum...” She started. Ava was getting her payback. “You look so good like this, subdued and tamed. Are you sure you’re an Alpha?”

“Jokes on you, I wondered that myself for most of my teenage years.” He laughed. “Do you intend on choking me with that hand?”

“Not really.” She answered. “As long as you stop talking about my fucking height.”

“Noted.”

Ava took a deep breath.

“I don’t know why, but I really want to kiss you right now.” She said.

“Well that’s a good thing. I’ve been wainting for it since you flipped me over your shoulder.” He pulled one of his hands out from under her body and lowered her scarf just enough to show her lips. She was smiling, and his heart melted a little at that.

She giggled, leaning forward and connecting their lips. It was quick and sweet, mainly because kissing in that position was harder than she anticipated.

“It’s so much nicer to patrol with you than I originally pictured.” He said softly, rubbing his thumb over her grayish cheek. “I thought you’d be all quiet and scary.”

“What? You saw me angry once and thought that was my whole personality?” She asked

“Yeah, pretty much.”

“I’m both offended and flattered.” Ava said.

“Hey, you stopped doing that thing with your voice.” He pointed out, as her voice was all soft and human again.

“I mean, I think the eerie undertone would have ruined the mood.” She said, sliding further down, stradling his legs so that he could sit up. “It’s more for intimidation, really.”

“Not that you’d need it.” He smiled, setting his hands on her hips.

“You’re just saying that to be nice.”

“Why do you think that?”

“Because,” She said, burying her face on his neck, “I’m too short to be intimidating.” That was enough to send both of them into a laughing fit for a couple of minutes. They both wished that moment could last longer, but unfortunately, they heard a masculine voice saying “Gimme the fucking money!”, and had to climb down that roof.


	4. I see you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava has poor baby sitting skills and is falling for a certain vigilante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This one is longer than most because I wasn't happy with how I thought of splitting it up, so I hope that's okay. Also not a very active chapter, sorry about that. I promisse the next one will have more action in it.  
> As usual, thanks for reading, and every criticism is welcome!

Once again, Ava was woken up by her nightmares, this time at six a.m.. The awful memories from her childhood and adolescence kept coming back in flashes. In the dream, she was back at her old containment cell, everything white and harsh, the same guys knocking in the glass walls to take her to testing, the endless flames engulfing her over and over again, followed by the freezing cold water hose just for fun, then the high voltage shocks her skin was forced to absorb. Everything twisted by the fear those memories brought.

That’s why she did what she did. Deep down, Ava felt as if all the noble reasonings she gave for what she was doing were simply a cover up for her vengeful wishes. Not that she cared that much, she figured out she wasn’t a good person years ago, when she was still young and very much normal.

She walked to the bathroom, feeling the cold air hit her legs and arms before pulling a sweatshirt on top of her oversized tee. The ice-cold water on her face helped pull her back to reality. She stared at the mirror, still finding the reflex very strange. She used to be a tanned, hazel-eyed girl with dark brown hair, but after the enhancers, her skin took on a gray tone, her eyes became purple and her hair became raven black, making her look exactly like the freak she felt she was, and as if it wasn’t enough the grayish dark circles under her eyes and the multitude of nasty scars spread over her body gave her the look of a dead woman. She traced her finger over the big scar on her neck; the one that started it all, the one responsble for her meta gene activation. She hated it.

As Ava felt her scarred skin, last night popped into her head. The way Nightwing’s skin felt under her fingertips, warm and soft, how perfectly tanned his neck looked, how his lips felt against hers, how she wished they hadn’t stopped after one kiss, because it left her wanting more. “That’s just great,” She though “I’ve been blue balled by someone who’s name I don’t even know, and I don’t even _have_ balls.”

She splashed her face again, a bit more forceful, then changed into a dark gray turtleneck, a black cap and deep green sweatpants, and heads out, feeling the cold air stinging her still wet face and waking her up. She kicks the vending machine lightly, and a packet of cheetos fell from the shelves. Ava felt lucky.

She walked to Sarah’s apartment; a 40 minute walk would help clear her head, and she had promissed to take care of her and her kids, plus, there wasn’t much to do in Blüdhaven at six in the morning. The sun was rising but it was a cloudy day, so it was still a bit dark outside, and colder than expected. Ava wished she hadn’t discarded her hoodie, but was too stubborn to go back and get it. When she reached the apartment complex, she threw the empty cheetos bag away, and climbed to her window. Sarah was in her house today, her blonde hair in a neat bun and dressed in her cleaner uniform, asking for her kids to hurry up because she was already late.

Ava invited herself in, sitting in the window sill.

“Hey. Do you need some help with them?”

“Oh my God!” Sarah yelped, scared.

“Oh sorry. I should’ve knocked.” Ava said

“You should’ve use the front door.” Sarah said, annoyed.

“Isn’t there a concierge or something down there?”

“His name is Gregor. And usually, yes.”

“Then it’s too much human interaction. In case you don’t remember, I am gray. Things can get super weird super fast.”

“Fine, but at least knock on the window, please.” Sarah asked, as she picked up the cereal bowls to set on the narrow table. “James, Andy, c’mon, get up!” She shouted, “I’m running late already, please help mommy out, okay? It’s a ten minute walk to school, and I need to be at work in half an hour!”

“Why can’t they walk alone?” She asked.

“You’re not from around here, are you? In Blüd, crossing the street is dangerous.” Ava hadn’t spent too long in the city, but she had to agree.

“Look, I can help.” Ava interfered, “You go, I’ll feed them and get them to school on time, so you won’t be late and they won’t be alone.”

“Thank you for the offer, but I met you less than two days ago.”

“Oh, c’mon. I just want to help. Besides, you know my name and you know who I am, so even though I am a vigilante, you hold more power over me than I do over you. Let me take them, and you can get to work on time.”

Sarah though for a little moment, then watched as the two boys walked in, sleepy and slow.

“Fine.” She said. Then she turned to the boys to give them a quick goodbye and tell them to do as you say. “Class starts at eight, make sure they are dressed, have brushed their teeth and combed their hair. If something happens to them...”

“Nothing will happen. I may be scary but when I gave you my word that night, I meant it. Now go.”

After a minute, Ava looked at the two boys, both of them still half asleep. The younger looking one was holding his spoon with closed eyes and the older just stared into the wall. Ava sighed, picking up the cereal and milk and pouring them in their bowls.

“Hey. Eat.” She said, simply. “If you are late to school, your mother will never let me do this again, and you go back to hurrying and getting there an hour early.”

The boys didn’t protest, and started chewing on their cereals.

“Who’s James?” She asked.

“I am.” The older boy said. He had the lighter hair out of the two of them and was very skinny. “I’m 8, and Andy is 6. But he already had his birthday this year, and I’ll be turning 9 soon.”

“That’s great.” Ava said. The other boy had very chubby cheeks, and wasn’t very talkative.

“Lady,” James started, “What’s wrong with your skin?”

“Nothing. It’s genetic.”

“Okay.”

Once the boys finished eating, she supervised their teeth brushing and helped them with their clothes, then combed their hairs. As they were locking up, Ava asked them if it was always that rushed in the mornings.

“No,” James answered as he adjusted his backpack “Just on thursdays.”

As they walked, she was able to see what Sarah meant. She saw some police cars parked on what must’ve been a murder crime scene, a block away from the school. The body was already in a bag, but the blood was still on the floor, everywhere. She noticed James was curious, so she told him:

“It’s no good to look at it, just keep moving.”

When they reached the school, she noticed James started to shrunk in on himself.

“What’s wrong kid?” She asked.

“Nothing” He said.

“Look guys! It’s Gaymes with a new baby-sitter!” Exclaimed a boy. “Have you seen the scene? It’s a shame it wasn’t you!”

Ava quirked an eyebrow. At this point, Andy was long gone, running to his class.

“Hey.” She turned to James, “It’s okay, don’t listen to them.” She took a better look at the group. They were older kids, clearly getting off on a power trip. “Their insults suck. If you want my advice, I’d just tell they have tiny dicks and are trying to compensate by acting like animals.” She sighed, looking down at the boy. “Do you want me to do something about it?”

“No.” He said “It’ll make things worse.”

“Okay.” She replied. “Look, if they ever hurt you, or if you need help to deal with them, tell me okay?” He nodded and left, running into class.

She took the same way to go back, stopping at the scene. It was ridiculous, but she was blaming herself for whatever had happened here. She wasn’t far from it, she should’ve helped. She never knew how much one of those “you can’t save everyone” moments could hurt.

However, Ava quickly set her eyes on a handsome detective on the other side of the street, texting. She had a hunch, so she went around the crime scene, until she was close enough to know what the hunch was about.

“Y’know,” She started, getting the man’s attention “When you have such a pretty mouth domino masks really are shit at hiding your identity.”

“I’m sorry what?” The man replied, but as soon as he laid his eyes on her hands, she knew what this was about. “Well, shit.”

Ava smirked.

“Don’t be so upset. With the meta skills I have, it’s pretty hard to hide from me.”

“Well, at the very least you still don’t know my name.”

“Hey, Grayson,” a cop yelled further down the street, making him cringe and her choke on a laugh, “We’re going to grab some coffee, wanna come with?”

“No, I’m good, I’ll meet you back at the station.” He answered, annoyed. “Okay, how did you find me?”

“Hey, I wasn’t looking.” Ava said, putting her hands up “I was walking Sarah’s kids to school for her, and then this.” She crossed her arms “Wait. Grayson as in Dick Grayson? Like, Richard Grayson-Wayne, from Gotham Academy?” He was quiet, but his scent was way too reckognizable. “Holy shit! Does that means Batman is...”

“Shut it.” He interrupted. “We are in public, you know.”

“Fine. Well, I’m Ava. Avalon Healy, actually, but I prefer Ava. I don’t expect you to remember, but you were my math tutor for like, two months.”

“I do remember actually. But you look very different than what you used to, you were...”

“Less dead-looking?”

“I wasn’t going to say that.” He sighed “Look, do you have a private place we can talk? I found something on them.”

“I’m staying at “Annie’s Motel”, but it’s a forty minute walk.”

“And a ten minute ride. Let’s go.” He said, walking to his car.

...

Dick had spent most of the previous night matching the Ghost’s files to the public security cameras images. It was a tricky job, since he actually didn’t have much to work with. Most of them were audio files, and the cameras don’t pick up audio. He had five faces and two trucks’ license plates to work with, and despite how much smaller than Gotham the city was, there was still a shit ton of footage.

Eventually he managed to mark down a path one of the trucks took, loading up with meta humans at the same pick up spot he had found, and making its way to the central, he assumed. Of course, he could only assume, because it went into a conveniently camera-less part of town, which meant they’d have extensive ground to search tonight.

Of course, when he was woken up by a work call, he found out last night’s kiss was every where. On the news channel, on his twitter and intagram feeds, on the newspaper, on the radio. Even his colleagues were talking about it, which lead to some very unsettling comments about their supposed sex life, and it was only seven o’clock. At this point, he wouldn’t be surprised if he saw her during the day. Of course that was a lie, because the last thing he expected was very much that, but now she was on his passenger seat, and his secret identity was very much gone.

An the icing on the cake was when it came up _once again_ on the radio, while they were side by side on the car.

“Agh.” He grunted, turning it off “I swear to God if I hear anyone speculating on what we are one more time, I might just shove the escrima sticks up someone’s ass.”

“Yeah, that’s kinda weird.” She answered, scrathing the back of her head “Is it always this bad? I’m not used to this kind of attention.”

“It can be worse. You should have seen them when I was with Batgirl, they wouldn’t shut up about it.”

“You were with Batgirl?” She asked, incredulous. “Lucky bastard. All I got was a self centered ass who tried to kill me. Twice.”

“Well that’s not problematic at all.”

“We can’t all have healthy relationships Grayson. Think of the therapists!” Ava clutched her non-existent pearls in fake exasperation.

He laughed at that.

“That’s funny. But please tell me you’re not serious about the death thing?”

“I am.” She answered, looking out the window. “He activated my meta gene on accident. Let’s just say there’s a reason I wear turtlenecks, and it ain’t fashion.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. Besides, I feel like you’ve been through your fair share of equally fucked up things.”

“You got me there.” He said, parking the car.

Once in their room, Dick took her laptop and played her the security footage he found.

“Okay, so if you look over here,” He said pausing the film and pointing at a mans face “I’m quite sure this is the man we fought the other night. So I managed to trace the route he took with his truck; it started at the same point we found...”

“I found, you crashed it and ruined my lead.”

“Yeah, whatever. It starts there, some days it loaded up with teens, some days with drugs, and then...” He showed footage after footage of street cams, and it was possible to know exactly which path they took, untill the truck entered a tunnel and...

“Wait, where’s the rest?”

“That’s it. The cameras still haven’t been placed at that part of town.”

“So what do we do now?” She asked.

“We go through that tunnel and investigate. I’ll come pick you up here tonight, at eleven. The church has recieved enough attention since the kiss thing, it’s too risky meeting there.”

“Okay.” She replied “Hey, if I may ask, was it... Bad? The kiss thing?”

“No,” He answered, chuckling “It was great. Kinda wished it was longer though.”

“Well then,” She stepped closer “What about a do over?”

“You read my mind.”

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in. As they kissed, her sweet omega scent was all he could smell, and all he could think about was how soft her lips felt against his. This time they weren’t rushing, and it felt wetter, more needy and desperate, but so satisfying. As they broke apart, Ava whispered:

“Fuck Grayson, I’ve been dreaming with this since high school and you still managed to make it better than anything I could have dreamed of.”

“High school? Did you have a crush on me?” He giggled.

“Yeah,” She laughed, burying her face in his chest “But I mean, everyone did. Besides, you were so nice to me, and I was lonely, and you smelled _so good_...”

“You smelled good too, y’know. It attracted me a lot. But you were too young for me at the time, I knew it’d be wrong to try anything.”

She went quiet for a bit, before looking up:

“Look, I know that... All of the enhancers they pumped into me for the meta gene changed my scent. But, does it... Still...”

“Yeah, it does. Way too much.” He swallowed. The way she looked up at him made his alpha instincts jump out, wanting to protect her and have his way with her all at once. “How is it that you can be this cute and scary at the same time?”

“The cute is the omega, the scary is the hatred pumping in my veins.” She smiled, and the comment made him laugh. He let go of her, sitting on the bed and pulling her onto his lap. “Oh that’s much better. I hate being on my tip toes.” She smiled and dove in for another kiss, running a hand trough his hair, sending chills down his spine. It felt like a dream, having him this close, and God, he feels so _warm_ against her, and she’s never been kissed like that before. Ava doesn’t want it to end. But it does, because Dick gets a text from his brother.

“Shit, it’s Tim.” He says, getting up.

“What’s so bad about it?” Ava asks, a little disappointed.

“This.” He says, showing her the messages.

“hey

he knows

jason is here bc he wants to experience it first hand

he is NOT happy

good luck and ill provide a proper funeral”

“Does... Is the “he” Bruce Wayne? As in Batman?” Ava inquires, wide eyed.

“Yeah.” Dick says “I’m so fucked...” His phone starts ringing “Fuck! It’s him! What do I do?”

“You pick up.”

“You clearly don’t know Bruce.” He shot back, pacing.

“Pick up or I’ll pick it up for you.” She said.

“Okay, okay, Jesus!” He put the phone in his ear. “Hey, B. What’s up.

“Look, I’m...

“I know, but...

“Okay, will you just...

“At work, why?

“...Okay I’m with her BUT...

“It’s not my fault! She reckogni...

“She’s from the same High school I...

“Yeah, she does...

“I’m sorry.

“No, that’s on you being a billionaire.

“IT IS.

“How would I know we went to the same school if I didn’t know WHO SHE WAS?

“Tell Jason to stop laughing so loudly, please.

“Listen! I’m a grown man I can kiss whoever I...

“No that was all.

“OKAY, look I gottagogoodbyeB.”

He sighed, throwing himself on the bed. “Sorry about that.”

“Don’t worry, I had my fun.” She giggled, laying beside him. “But it sounded harsh for you. You wanna talk about it?”

“There’s not much to talk about. He was pissed, I can’t lie, he knows you know who he is and he sounded like he wanted to skin me alive for a moment, then asked me if we... Y’know, the kinda stuff regular parentes wouldn’t ask, then started to give me a be safe talk, even though I’m in my twenties, so I panicked and hung up.” He rubbed his face “Oh, and Jason was laughing through the whole thing, which didn’t help.”

“That’s... Kinda funny actually, but stil bad.” She looked up at the ceiling. “Look, if you don’t want to do this ever again, you don’t have to, I get it. I mean, it was nice, and I really liked kissing you, but if you want to we can just talk Nightwing and Ghost instead, unless you want to drop that too, which is fine, I just was enjoying some company so maybe if you...” He rolled on top of her.

“Stop. I want more of this, whatever this is. I liked it, and the damage is already done anyways.” He leaned down and kissed her lips quickly. “I have to go back to work, but I’ll pick you up tonight. Just wait on the roof.”

“Okay.” She replied as he got up.

“Oh, by the way,” He said, stopping at the door “If things go well tonight, we can continue what you started on that roof.”

Ava quirked an eyebrow as he closed the door and left.

“Cheeky bastard.”


	5. Don't patronize me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightwing is very curious and talkative during missions. It's almost charming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry it took me a little longer to post. I've been having a hard time writing this week, but what was troubling me the most wasn't that, since this chapter had already been written some time ago. I felt, for a while, that maybe it would be innapropriate to post a chapter of a fanfic with a police officer as a character when the world is burning like it is because of police brutality.  
> However, fanfic has always played a huge role in my life when it came to cheering me up, both writing and reading it. So, I thought that, if there is a chance, as small as it is, of someone finding this and it being able to put their mind at ease for a couple of minutes, then, well, it can't be that bad of a thing. It's not going to affect the grand scheme of things anyways, it's just a fanfic.  
> That said, I feel like it is important to point out that, in this work, any scene with Dick Grayson working as detective should be seen as a glamourization of police force, since we all know what tends to happen in real life, specially for non-white people. He's the cop we all wish our cops were but, unfortunatly, aren't. It's important to realize that anything on mainstream pop culture tends to paint cops in a way more positive light than they deserve.  
> Regardless, I hope that, if you clicked on this fanfic, you may have some fun reading it! All feedback is, as usual, more than welcome. I love you, be safe, and don't stop fighting. There's a lot to be done. #BLM

At precisely eleven o’clock, Ava heard a motorcycle humming on the ground, followed by a “Psst, It’s me.” She looked down from the edge of the not so high roof and whispered back:

“I though you had a car!”

“Just get down here already.” So she did, sitting behind Nightwing. He noticed she wasn’t carrying her knife holders, but he felt something hard under her coat against his back as she adjusted herself behind him.

“I don’t like motorcycles.”

“You can hold on to me if you’ll feel safer.” He smirked. “Also, can you stop doing that thing with you voice? It freaks me out.”

“That’s the point. Besides, if I have to ride on this then you have to hear my eerie voice. I’ve put the other one on for way too much time today and it’s hurting my throat already.”

“Wait,” He stopped, turning his body around slightly to look at her “is this your real voice?”

“Drive, you nosey fuck”

...

“Okay, so now that we’re here,” Nightwing said as they walked on the rooftops, “And there’s not much going on, would you mind answering my previous question? I though you had a voice modifier on.”

“I... don’t. It’s part of my meta gene skills set.” She said.

“But you said something about your throat hurting when you don’t do it. Is this your real voice?” He asked before jumping to the next building.

“I don’t actually know that.” She sighed, landing next to him “The theory is that, had my meta gene been activated differently, I would have something comparable to Black Canary’s voice besides my fast healing and sharp instinct, but since it was activated by me getting my throat cut and almost dying, my vocal cords took some irreparable damage, and that made it hard for me to talk. Which is why they pumped me full of enhancers, trying to fix that, but they only made my skin gray and other cool stuff that didn’t have a high enough pricing for them to sell me “raw”.” She massaged the back of her neck “After sometime I gained my voice back, but it still bothers me when I talk for too long with or without this creepy tone. The best thing is to talk very little, wich just doesn’t happen, and try to alternate a bit when it starts hurting.”

“Wow.” He said “That’s pretty awful. Sorry for asking.”

“That’s okay. If I didn’t want to answer, I wouldn’t have.”

“Alright then.” Nightwing stopped and pointed “That’s a big warehouse over there with an odd amount of lighting for this hour. We should check it out.”

“Let’s get going then.” Ava said, leaping to the next roof. “Okay, my turn to ask you something. Did you sleep tonight?”

“What?”

“I gave you the stuff I had last night, and you had something at six in the morning. After you left the motel you went back to work. So the question is, did you sleep at all?”

“Eh, sleep is overrated.”

“It isn’t.”

“Look I had at least two hours, three if you count the minutes I was passed out on my desk.”

“What the fuck, Nightwing?”

“Shut it. We’re here.”

They creeped into the warehouse, and once inside, they saw a very high tech clandestine lab.

“What’s this about?” He whispered.

“Meta gene activators or enhancers. They give it to normal people to turn them into metas, or to metas with no valuable abilities to try to see if they develop into something more expensive. Basically, that’s what they gave me.”

He looked around and found a control pannel with the security cameras feed.

“Ghost, come here. We’re not alone.” He said, as she joined him. The cameras where showing the storage room at the only floor above them, filled with drugs and enhancers. The floor beneath them had some cages for those that had been kidnapped but still had no meta abilities, and was mostly dirty and dark, packed with people.

“That’s disgusting.” Ava said. “Every facility has the same structure. This one’s bigger, but works the same way; they keep us in here for a very long time, so that when you’re moved to the “containment cells”” She said, pointing to the floor below that, which had fancy, expensive looking white walls and glass cells, each of them with one person inside “you are grateful that you are no longer in a crowded, dirty space.”

“That really is awful. But now we need to focus on how to set them free. Don’t let your resentment get in the way.”

“Don’t patronize me Nightwing.” Ghost retorted, angry “I’ve dismantled many facilities like this one alone, don’t start thinking I need to be told to calm down now.”

“Fine.” He said “How did you set the ones from the containment cells free? I’m assuming you’d need to hack their system to do it.”

“There usually were only ten or twelve cells, so I’d break them with this.” She said, pulling out a diamond ring from her pocket.

“You have a diamond ring? I though you were broke.”

“I am. I stole it from a racist chick. Anyways, I just punched the glass untill it cracked, then set the kid free, took the collar out, and they’d help me with the others, untill they were free.”

“That’s great, but we have double that number. I’ll try to hack this thing with a virus, but if it doesn’t work by the time we get there we’ll do it your way.” He said, plugging a flash drive in the board. “So how many guards are there in total?”

“I counted eleven on the first floor below and six on the second.”

“What are you doing here?” An old scientist man said behind them.

“We don’t have the time, grandpa.” Ava said, grabbing one of Nightwing’s escrima sticks and hitting him on the head, knocking him out.

“Hey!” He said, running to get it and kneeling next to the man “First thing: you’re lucky he still has a pulse. And second: stop touching my things.”

“Sorry.” She answered, pulling two small curved blades out “I just figured it was better than my knives. Can we go now?”

Nightwing didn’t answer, instead just walked to the stairs, Ghost following closely. When they reached the first floor, he quickly and silently strangled an unnatentive guard. Two more found them, but Ghost slit their throats before they could signal the others.

“Do you even care who it is you’re killing?” Nightwing whispered, annoyed.

“Sweetheart, I’ve been seeing people die since I was nine, and I’ve been killing people since I was sixteen. It doesn’t faze me anymore.” She answered as they found another pair of guards.

“We’re gonna need to talk about that when we get back.” He said, knocking a guard down with his own rifle.

“We don’t need to talk about shit, Nightwing.” She stated as she kicked the other guy’s head, then his chest, making him fall to the ground. “You’re not my father.”

“But I can be you daddy.” He said, smirking, as he shocked the guy unconcious with his sticks.

“You’re unbeliavable.” She said, roling her eyes as the other six guards came. One of them shot her several times in the chest, making her let go of her blades.

“Ghost!” He yelled.

“Fuck! You jerk!” She yelled. “Leather is fucking expensive!” She surged forward, screaming, and kneed him in the balls, making him fall sideways, then stomped on his ribs. Nightwing took it was her favorite move. “Nightwing,” She said “Cover your ears!”

He did as she said, and she screamed. But it wasn’t a regular scream; it was awfully distorted, and made the guards ears bleed. Dick curled up in a ball, trying to protect himself from the terrifying sound waves, until he felt a light tap on his shoulder.

“Are you okay?” She asked.

“Yeah, but your voice sounds a bit muffled.”

“I’m sorry about that. It’s just, since they were all here already, I though that would be easier. Can you get up?”

“I think so.” He stood up, a bit disoriented. “I though you had trouble talking.”

“I do. That’s theoretically what would be my “Canary scream”, per say.” She answered, as she searched the guards for the keys to the cages. “It’s not sonic like her’s, it’s just really loud and distorted.” Ava got the keychain and they moved towards the cages.

“It’s also horrifying. It was like a banshee.” He said, as she handed him the keys.

“Start unlocking them, I’ll be guarding the hallway.”

“’Kay. Hey, how come you don’t get affected by your voice? It’s not, like, _directed_ like Canary’s.”

“I get affected, love,” She said, swiping some blood that dripped from her ears “I just heal fast.”

After releasing all the prisioners, they went downstairs again, meeting five of the six guards from the floor.

Nightwing hit two of them over the head at the same time with his sticks, opening his arms harshly, then used the handrail to knock out a third. He went up a couple of steps to flip over the other two who Ghost was handling, and met the sixth guy. He was huge, walking down the aisle of glass cells into their direction.

“Fuck,” The Ghost said, “He’s a meta human. I remeber fighting him. He’s basically indestructible.”

“Well,” He said assuming his combat position. “We have to try.”

“No, we don’t. How’s the virus thing going?” As if it was simply waiting for a cue, all of the glass doors oppened. “Okay. That was weird, but nice.” She turned to him before instructing “Jump over him, and get those kids out of the collars, I’ll hold him.”

“No, I won’t let you fight a guy twice your size alone.”

“God, put your alpha instincts away and think Blue Bird. I heal fast, you don’t. We need to get those kids out. The worst thing that could happen to me is pain. I’ll be fine. Go.” She said, as she turned to face the guy, pulling out a knife she was very aware would break soon.

Nightwing relented and passed him, helping the kids disarm the collars and pull them out.

Ghost was currently getting thrown around, hit over the head, and losing teeth (That quicky grew back) by the meta. Still, she got up and ran in his direction.

“Again, Healy? At this point, I’d assume you would know you can’t beat me.” The huge meta said, picking her up and throwing her against a wall. She felt every single rib bone breaking and mending, screaming in pain.

“Not the point, Meatloaf.”

She raised up again, for the fourth time, and surged for him, stabbing him in the thigh. The knife stayed in the flesh though, and she didn’t attempt to pull it out, knowing it was pointless. He kneed her in the chin, throwing her head back, and picking her up by the throat as she trashed around struggling to breathe. However, he let her go suddenly, screaming in pain, as Nightwing’s escrima stick’s eletrified end hit him in the head.

She coughed up blood for a bit, but realized what she had to do as quickly as Nightwing; she surged forward, grabbing the fallen stick as Nightwing came closer, hitting him on his chin with it, and then, in a syncronized movement, both of the vigilantes shocked his head, each on one of the sides, making him scream untill he passed out.

“That was so fucking sexy.” Nightwing said, taking his weapon back “I take that back, please touch my things again.”

“Dork” She said, chuckling “Let’s go, we need to get these kids out of here.”

However, when they reached the lab again, the old man was awake and...

“HE HAS A FLAMETHROWER?” Nightwing yelled, dodging the flames and pushing the kids back, hiding behind the wall.

“I bet you’re so regretting I didn’t kill him now” Ghost teased, taking off her leather jacket and kicking off her boots.

“Ha ha, very funn... _What are you doing!?_ ” He asked, as she stripped down to a sleeveless bodysuit with a mask attatched to it.

“Calm down.” She handed him her clothes. “I’ll handle him.” She said, stepping into the room.

“Wait, Ghost, no!” He yelled as he watched her get engulfed in flames.

“I’m fine!” She yelled back, from inside of the flames. As he turned the machine off, they were able to see her still standing, although screaming. She ran towards him and took the flamethrower away, slapping him in the face so hard he fell. “You are a sick man.” She declared, looking down at him.

As the others came out, she turned to Nightwing.

“I’m fireproof. Don’t ask me why or how, I don’t know. But I very much feel the pain from it, and when clothes burn, they can melt and stick to your skin and that’s torturous, but the bodysuit is made out of fireproof material.” She explained as she took her clothes back. “Sorry I didn’t tell you before going, I just didn’t want to waste time.”

“It’s okay.” He answered “But the best way to apologize is to not put your clothes back on.”

“Shut up you adorable dork.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw I made a tumblr blog @fearfulkittenwrites, if you have any requests for me for this fandom or any other fandom I'm part of, definetly ask! I'd love to write for you all. <3


	6. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava has some scars from the past that she can't hide anymore. Quite literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Once again sorry for the wait (If anyone's really waiting anyways). Last week was a bitch to be honest and it took me longer than usual to proof read this chapter. Any how, good reading! Hope you enjoy it <3

The journey back was particularly pleasant for Dick. The heat emanating from Ava’s body due to the flames she took kept him very warm despite the wind hitting him hard on the face. For Ava, however, it was particularly awful, as she was still suffering with the thermal shock.

As Ava climbed down the motorcycle, she said, still shaking a bit:

“Please don’t ever make me ride that again. I’m traumatized now.” Nightwing laughed “Will you come in with me?”

“Do you want me to?” He asked, softly.

“I could use some help getting warm” She shot back. “Or... Cold. Depending on how you look at it.”

“Sounds like you need a hero.” He said, climbing down aswell. “Just give me a sec.” He picked up a backpack from his motorcycle hatch and pushed a button that made it look like a regular moto instead of Nightwings amazing vehicle.

“Wow.” Ava stared at the motorcycle, amazed.

“I know, right? Red Robin’s idea.” He smiled at it “That boy is basically a genius. It’s somekind of mix between a real transformation and an optical illusion, but I don’t fully understand how this works.” Grayson threw the bag over his shoulder.

“That’s impressive.” Ghost smiled when she laid eyes on his bag. “Wait... You were planning for this, weren’t you?” She asked, smirking.

“Hey, a guy can dream.”

“Whatever, Blue Boy. Let’s go, I’m freezing.”

“I can tell. You look like a chihuahua.”

“Fuck you.” Ava said, climbing the building and entering through the open window.

“Wow,” Dick followed suit “You really must have some amazing balls to leave the window unlocked in Blüd.”

“It’s not like there’s anything that valuable here.” She explained and took off her goggles. “Besides, I don’t think it would be a good idea to leave through the door dressed up as Ghost. ‘Oh hey neighbor! Yes, I am indeed the vigilante you heard about on the TV the other day! Enjoy your night as I go do something dangerous with my hot hero partner!’” Ava grinned as she went to the bathroom and started filling the tub with cold water.

“You think I’m hot then, huh?” He said, leaning against the door frame and pulling out the scent-blocking strips he was using.

“Grayson, please.” She rolled her eyes, doing the same to her strips.

“It’s just good to hear you say it.” He chuckled and grabbed her waist. “Damn, it’s like you have a very high fever. It’s kinda nice, because you’re all warm, but it’s very worrying.”

She raised her shoulders, wrapping her hands around the back of his neck.

“It happens when you get engulfed in flames. But that’s why I’m filling the tub, so my body heat will lower faster.”

“Okay.” He said, lifting one hand to touch the marks the goggles left on her cheeks “Do you want me to get some ice?”

“Fuck no.” Dick could smell her distress increasing, and started rubbing circles on her waist with his thumb “The wind did most of the job already, this should do. Specially considering how cold Blüdhaven is.” She reached for the faucet to turn it off, still keeping herself in Grayson’s arms.

“Alright.” He answered, getting a bit worried about her scent. “Hey, are you okay?” Dick asked in a gentle tone. “I can smell distress.”

“I’m fine.” Ava bit her lip and buried her face in his chest “It’s just... I hate this part of the process. When I was being trained, they used to alternate between fire and ice-cold water jets, getting me used to this. And, y’know, I still felt the heat and the cold, so that was probably the worst thing they ever did to me, apart from maybe turning me gray and getting me these weird purple eyes. Sometimes I was tied up, sometimes they did it during combats, sometimes I was tied up and in regular clothes, so that some parts of the fabric would stick to my skin and then leave me there, unable to remove them... They weren’t nice. This whole thing kinda reminds me of it but I’ll be fine.”

“That’s okay.” He said, removing her hood so he could stroke her hair. “I can stay here with you while you do that, if you want me to.”

“I would like that very much.” She slowly let go of him, and she could tell he was unconsciously releasing calming pheromones. “However, I need to... Adress something before hand.” She looked at Dick, joining her hands. “Oh, pick up a chair for yourself, you don’t have to stand.”

“’Kay, just a second then.” As he came back, he sat down with the back of the chair against his chest and removed his mask.

“So, hum. I guess that you have already seen me with that bodysuit, but it was a bit dark in there, so I think I should warn you; my skin is not just gray. It’s...” She exhaled, running a hand throug her dark, messy hair. “Look, I heal quickly. You’ve seen that.” Dick shaked his head affirmatively “Great. The thing is, my skin, for some reason, doesn’t really heals _right_. No one knows why, exactly, but that just means I get scars really easily. It’s quite ugly, so... Be prepared.”

She started stripping, taking her scarf first, then the boots, the socks, the jacket, and the pants, keeping only the body suit.

Dick could tell what she meant. Her legs and arms were riddled with small and big scars, in different shapes and formats; some were straight lines, others were circles, big and small, some even had a “Y” shape. He took her hand and gently pulled her closer, still sitting down. Carefully, the man traced one on her right leg, righ above the knee, a harsh and thick line that went around it, forming a full circle.

“Someone tried to rip it out, but they only managed to break the skin. Still very painful though.” She stated.

He hummed, and touched another one, right above it; a circular one.

“That was a bullet.”

Once again, he made the same sound and touched a different one, very high up on her left thigh - a small and straigh line.

“A knife. Very long one, felt it hitting my bone.”

“Do you remember all of them?” He asked, still tracing the last one, making her blush while thanking God for the mask sown into the body suit.

“No, not all, but I do remember most. There are some on my back that I have no clue how they got there.” She answered, staring at the floor.

“Look at me.” He said, so she did. Once he was sure he had eye contact, he leaned in slowly and kissed the scar he was previouly touching. “Ava, baby, never be self consious about your scars. We all have them in this line of work, me included. They are simply reminders that you managed to survive.”

“Fuck, Grayson, I can’t tell if that made me horny or emotional.” She said, tears forming in her eyes as she laughed quietly alongside him.

“Get in that tub, you needy woman.”

She stepped into the water and started to lower herself, feeling her legs numbing with the ice.

“Fuck!” She muttered under her breath. “This is too motherfucking cold, shit, shit, shit!”

He chuckled and held his hand out for her to squeeze

“God, remind me to never walk into fire again.”

“Not something people usually need to be reminded of, but sure.”

She exhaled harshly.

“Okay I can think again. That’s good.” Ava let go of his fingers and put her arm under the water aswell. “By the way, is your hearing any better?”

“Yeah, it finaly stopped ringing.” He answered. A long pause followed before he went on “Listen, Ava, I know this might not be the best timing, but I kinda need to ask about the killing thing.”

“I figured it wouldn’t be much longer before you asked it.” She sighed, looking up. “I suppose you never heard the rumors about me from school?” He raised an eyebrow. “I was poor. Very poor. I mean, there’s a reason for my amazing thief skills.” She giggled. “But an old woman took a liking of me, and got me into her gang by the time I was nine. If I was quiet and learned her ways, I’d have food, shelter and a good formal education, and that’s all I wanted. So yeah. That’s the killing thing.”

“I see.” He said.

“I can try to not do that, if we ever do this side by side again, if you want to. I’ll leave my knives and fight with my fists or whatever.”

“That would be great.” He smiled “Although I would rather you would never do that again, together or not.”

“Don’t push it.”

“Okay, Okay.” He said, putting his hands up. “I’ll stop.”

Dick pushed the chair closer to the edge of the bathtub and ran his fingers trough her hair. Ava closed her eyes and melted into his touch.

“Careful Grayson,” She started “If you keep that up, I might just fall in love.”

“I don’t see what’s so bad about that.” He replied.

She smiled, knowing full well what’s so bad about it.

“That’s enough, hang on, let me drain this.” Ava said, standing up. “So... I need to get out of this wet body suit.” She turned around, pulling her hair out of the way. “Unzip me?”

Dick carefully slid the ziper down, allowing the piece to fall on the wet tub, revealing navy blue cotton panties and her bare breasts.

“Are those for me?” He asked, smirking.

“If a guy can dream, then so can a girl.” She shot back.

“I take it this one is the reason behind turtlenecks?” He asked, tracing it with a finger as she hummed positively. “I like it.” Dick leaned in and kissed it with an open mouth, feeling the slightly elevated skin with his tongue. “I’ll kiss it so much you’ll like it too.” She pulled his chin up so she could get another kiss before saying:

“Well, I’m feeling severely under dressed.”

“Help me get off this thing then. It unzips in the front.”

Ava slid her hand around, looking for the hidden zipper and pulling it down, revealing his muscular (and bruised) chest and abs. She ran her hand through his upper body lightly as he shook off the sleeves, soon stepping out of his suit and being left only in black boxers.

“That’s better.” She slid her hands back to his shoulders “Take me to bed?”

“Yes ma’am.” He said, picking her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry for cutting the chapther like that. Truly. But if I hadn't, it'd be about 4000 words, and I'm also still not fully satisfied with the actual smut part, so I'll take another week to get it as perfect as possible.  
> Thanks for reading it, any feedback is always welcome! <3


	7. You won't hurt me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't even summarize this. This is just... an entire chapter of smut. Quite graphic smut. Am I ashamed? Yes. But I'm not sorry.   
> Okay maybe a little sorry.   
> I hope you like it anyways.   
> <3

Dick gently set her on the bed, kissing her and keeping himself on top of her body, putting a leg between hers. She quickly took this opportunity to grind up against him, kissing him deeply.

“Someone’s eager.” He teased.

“Have you seen yourself? Of course I’m eager.” She replied “Besides, you’re one to talk, mr. Evergrowing hard-on.”

He laughed at the comment, but quickly came down to continue making out. Dick picked up quickly on the scent change; an aroused omega’s scent. He figured Ava could also tell how his would have changed by now. His left hand quickly moved up to cup her breasts, making her tug his hair a little harsher than before, while the other one held her waist in place, preventing her from grinding into his thigh again. She let out a whine in protest.

“Shh, babygirl, it’s okay.” He said, breaking apart “I’ll take care of it soon enough, but for now, I just want you to focus on my kisses.”

“O-okay.” She answered, feeling his lips on her neck, kissing, sucking, biting and marking the skin. Then lower down on her collarbone, with feather light pecks all over, and then up behind her ears, getting so close to her omega gland but not touching it just yet.

“Touch me, please.” He asked “I need to feel your hands on my skin baby.” Ava slowly moved her hands down, letting go of his hair and squeezing his arms, then sliding her fingertips through his back lightly. “More,” Dick whined against the kiss, melting her heart “Scratch me. Please.”

So she did, dragging her nails across the hot skin on his back and staring into his eyes as he hissed.

“Too much?” She asked, afraid of hurting him.

“No. Perfect.” He answered, letting go of her waist “I’m not gonna break baby, don’t worry.” Dick smirked as his hands slid down to her panties waistband “May I? Those are way too wet and cold for you right now.”

“Yes, please.” She said, watching as he pulled them down and settled between her legs.

“You look so pretty like this.” Dick punctuated the frase with a kiss on her inner thigh as she rolled her head back, staring at the ceiling. “So vulnerable.” Another kiss in the opposite leg pushed a soft, low moan off her throat, and he smiled, leaning down for one more. “Baby, look at me. Can I bite you here? Is it okay if it leaves a mark?”

“More than okay.” She said.

“Perfect.” He looked into her eyes as he slowly sunk his teeth in her right inner thigh, making her hiss and arch her back a little, looking away. “Hey sweetheart, eyes on me.” He called, licking the newly formed bruise “I like the attention.”

“Oh God, I can’t.” She answered, still doing what he asked anyways, supporting her weight on one arm and lowering her free hand to play with his hair, moving the sweaty strands away from his face. “You’re so... Pretty.”

“Yeah I am.” He smirked, biting and sucking on her grayish skin again and again and again, untill he was sufficiently satisfied with the amount of bite marks and purple bruises he left on her. “God, Ava, you’re so patient baby, so _obedient_. And so, so wet right now. Such a good girl for me.” She whined, breathless from the relentless teasing, as he slid a finger across her soaked slit. “I’ll reward you now, sweetheart.” Dick lowered his mouth over her aching pussy, sucking gently on the skin. “Help me make you feel good, okay?” He asked, looking up at her as she nodded. “And remember to try to keep your eyes on me baby.”

He licked her gently at first, so lightly it almost tickled.

“ _Ugh_ , harder, please.” She breathed out “I can’t take the teasing anymore.” His lips curved into a smile before latching on to her wet cunt, harsher this time, licking around a bit before sucking her clit, making her arch her back off the bed “Oh God!” She said, as she looked up at the ceiling again, before quickly looking back down at him. “Ouch, fuck, wait, not so hard.” She instructed him.

“Sorry.” He replied.

“It’s ok- _Ah!_ ” She moaned as she felt his tongue piercing her opening. “Fuck, that feels so good Dick. Fuck!” Ava added as his thumb started rubbing circles in her clit. “Wait, Dick, I want your fingers inside me. Please baby.”

“Hm.” He said, pulling himself back from her. “That can be arranged. But first,” Two of his fingers touched her lips gently. “Suck.” Ava opened her mouth and closed her lips around them, swirling her tongue around, feeling the harsh skin in his hands with her mouth while sucking his fingers as Dick slowly moved them in and out, staring into her eyes. “Fuck, you’re so hot.” He said, a little flustered, removing his fingers from her mouth and carefully inserting them into her pussy, slowly, paying attention to her reactions, wanting to remember every expression that crossed her face.

“Oh, God, Dick, please, more.” She pleaded. “Faster. I won’t break either.”

“I know baby.” He smirked. “I just really like to see you asking for it.” Dick stretched out his _‘really’_ , almost purring it, as he started moving his fingers faster, curling them up to hit her in that sweet spot, making her melt and moan as he once again attacked her neck. However, he wasn’t afraid to lick and latch on to her omega gland now. “Oh God, you’re so _sweet_ Ava. Such a good omega, so good to me.” She hummed in response, high-pitched, burying her face in his hair.

“Dick, I...” She started, a little dazed and lost in pleasure. “I, I need...”

“Tell me sweetheart. Tell me what you need.” He encouraged, whispering in her ear.

“I- _uh_ \- I” Ava couldn’t form a full sentence to save her life. “My-my clit. Please, I need... _need_...”

“Okay love, I’m on it.” He replied, making his way down once again before she stopped him.

“ _No!_ ” She whined “Need your scent too, alpha, please.”

“Oh.” Dick blushed at how desperate she looked, how needy she sounded, begging for his scent. That made the alpha in him roar, and he went back to her neck, wraping his free arm around her so he could rub her clit with his other hand. Ava moaned louder, and louder, and louder, as she felt that familiar sensation on her stomach that meant only one thing.

“Ah _fu-fuck_ , Dick I- _alpha_ \- think I’m- _Ah_ \- I’m” She said, almost whispering, being interrupted by her own involuntary moans and whines.

“Cum, baby, cum on my fingers.” He replied, thrusting his fingers a bit faster into her “Make a mess on my hand, pretty omega.” Dick quickly went back to sucking on her gland as Ava felt her orgasm hit, calling his name as she came. “Shh, that’s it. You’re so beautiful baby. I’m here, I’ve got you.” Her breathing slowed down after some time and she lazily turned on her side and nuzzled her face in his neck.

“Oh God Dick, that was amazing.” She licked a stripe in his alpha gland, hot and sensitive, making him hiss. “Now it’s your turn.” She lifted herself up, looking him in the eyes. “How do you want me alpha?”

“ _Fuck._ ” He whispered under his breath, sitting up. “Hum... On your knees, baby.” Dick sat up straight as Ava climbed out of bed and settled between his legs. She could see how hard he was under his boxers.

“So...” She smiled innocently up at him “Can I leave some marks too?”

“As many as you want.”

“Great.” Ava said, sucking a bruise in his tigh already. Her hands started pressing over his member slightly, still not taking him out of his underwear, teasing, as her tongue slided against the tanned skin on his thighs. “I’m a bit territorial, you see. I like to make it known when someone’s _mine_.”

“O-oh.” Dick blushed hard at that. It wasn’t like he wasn’t used to possesive partners, that’s not true at all. Most of his relationships had been with other alphas, and he enjoyed feeling marked, owned every now and again. But an omega saying that to him, right after begging for his scent, that was new. Not that he was complaining.

Ava sunk her teeth in him, looking up at him to see him whipering and blushing, looking at her with glazed eyes while supporting his wheight on his elbows. She smiled against his skin, taking advantage of the effect she had on the alpha, bringing her hands up to scratch the sides of his legs.

“Do you like that, baby?” She asked.

“Yes. So much.” He breathed out. “Please get me out of my boxers. Please.”

“Fuck, Grayson, you look so pretty begging. How could I deny you anything?” Ava teased as she ran her hands back up his legs, squeezing his thighs. She hooked her fingers on the waistband, and slowly pulled them down, as he lifted his hips to help her. “Fuck. You’re huge, baby.” Ava said, staring a bit at his member, before gripping at the base and slowly stroking him, up and down. “I may not be able to fit all of you in mouth, I hope that’s okay.”

“Of course it’s okay, love.” He slid his hand through her hair, pulling it back. “You already drove me insane without even pulling me out of those boxers.”

“Hm...” Ava licked a single stripe from the base to the tip of his cock, making him shudder. “I’ll do my best.” She swirled her tongue slowly around the tip, and he threw his head back, groaning. Slowly, she swallowed some of him, using her hands to stroke what she couldn’t fit in her mouth, and bobbing her head up and down, slowly at first, but going faster as he started to buck his hips up involuntarily.

Dick moaned and grunted, panting a little from how good it all felt. Ava pulled him out to breathe, and stroked him faster as she sucked on his balls.

“Ooh God.” His face was entirely red as he looked down, flustered and turned on. “Shit, Ava, stop baby, or I’ll cum way too soon.” He tried to compose himself, pulling her up gently. “I need to fuck you baby. Would you like that?”

“Very much.” He wasn’t sure how, but he could tell she was already falling back to a more submissive state, and he loved that. Dick reached down to kiss her, tasting himself on her tongue.

The omega climbed on the bed, laying down and pulling him on top of her. Ava reached for the nightstand, opening the drawer to pick up a condom and a small lube bottle, handing the alpha both of them.

“I know how most omegas don’t need it but...” She explained, a bit embarassed.

“Hey,” He cut her off. “More omegas than you’d think need it. The stuff we learn at school is very outdated and flat out wrong sometimes. And trust me,” He added “I don’t think less of you for this.”

“Thank you.” She whispered.

Dick carefully slid the condom on and lubed up his member before slowly pushing into her.

“Tell me if you need me to stop, baby.” He said softly.

“I’m okay, it’s just - _ugh_ \- I’ts been a while. And you’re - _oh_ \- huge.”

“Heh, thanks.” He said, struggling a bit to talk too “Ugh, love, you’re so tight. So - _unh_ \- warm. Too good – _fuck!_ ” He took a deep breath before saying “Okay, that’s all. Are you okay baby?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” She answered. “I just feel so _full_. More than I ever felt before.”

“Sweetheart, tell me when I can move okay?”

“O-okay. Can you maybe kiss me a bit first? On my neck? It feels so good.” She asked, blushing, and Dick grinned.

“Of course baby.” He leaned down to kiss, lick, bite and mark the pale, exposed skin on her neck, making her shiver slightly. After taking on her omega gland, he heard her say:

“Yo-you can move now. Please.”

“Alright. Let me know if I’m hurting you.” He carefully pulled out and pushed in, setting a very slow pace, circling his hips in just the righ way to hit every spot she needed him to hit, his chest pressed against her, her hands placed on his back, seeking to be as close as possible. She could feel his pubic bone rubbing against her clit every now and again, pushing tiny whimpers out of her mouth.

“Alpha, faster, please.” She pleaded, whispering in his ear. “You won’t hurt me.”

So he picked up the pace, still laying on top of her. Ava felt so safe at that moment she nearly cried. How attentive he was, how careful he was, it was more than she deserved from him. Something she never though she could have. However, she didn’t have the time to think about it now, not when he was thrusting into her like that, when his body is so close to hers, when he’s grunting and panting in her ear, going faster and faster. She held on to him, digging her nails in Dick’s back, making him hiss again.

“Fuck, baby, your pussy is taking me so well.” He said, making her blush more. “Like it was made for my cock.” She moaned a bit louder when he punctuated his words with another thrust, hitting her g-spot.

“This - _ah_ \- feels so good, Dick. I-I need to ride you. Can I?” His face lit up.

“I’d love that baby.”

They switched positions, him laying on the bed as she sunk his member into her. And God did it feel good. She started moving quickly, her hands placed on his chest to balance herself as she bounced and moaned, circling her hips, dragging her clit against his pubic bone, feeling his hips slighty raising, matching her rythm, as his fingertips squeezed her waist, probably leaving a mark or two. The room was filled with their sounds, moans, grunts, pants, whimpers and groans.

“Fu- _fuck_ , I’m getting close.” Dick said. “Let me - _uuhh_ \- let me si - _oh_ \- sit up.” Ava moved her hands from his chest and he raised his body, one arm holding her tightly against him as her thrusted into her. “I’m gonna knot you omega. Is that okay?”

“Ye-yeah.” She stuttered out. “Please.”

He could feel her nails running up and down his back, and that left him almost too damn horny to bear. Dick picked up the pace, fast, rough, relentless, making Ava’s stomach feel that weird sensation again, too hot and too cold at the same time as she bounced faster to match his thrusts.

“Alpha! I’m gonna cum!” She cried out “This is too much!”

“Me too, omega.” He answered. “Cum, baby, cum for me. Cum on my cock, my sweet, sweet omega.” With his name on his lips, she came undone again. “That’s it.” Dick encouraged, through gritted teeth, feeling her tightening up around his cock, loosing his pace. “There you go.”

After a couple more thrusts, he came too with a deep, long moan, his face buried in her neck, taking in as much of her scent as he could as he felt his knot forming.

“Babygirl, are you okay?” He said, pulling away a bit to look at her face “You were so good to me. Tell me I didn’t hurt you.”

“You didn’t.” She whined, hiding her face in his neck. “You were so gentle Dick. So careful. I truly don’t know why you’d think you hurt me. _You_ were the one being good to me. Way better than I deserve.”

“Hey, don’t say that!” He shot back, slowly stroking her scarred back “Of course you deserve it, Ava.” He layed his head against her. “Oh, baby... Who have you been with?” He said softly, producing a calming scent. He just wanted to protect her from the world right now. It felt a little weird to think about it; she is Ghost after all. A vigilante who’s not afraid of anything, who’s immune to fire, who can’t be stopped by guns. But now, she just seemed so fragile. Vulnerable in an entirely different way.

They sat like that for a while, so close that Ava could feel his heartbeat in her chest.

“Dick?” Ava asked quietly.

“Yeah?” His voice was as low as a whisper.

“I don’t mean to be rude but... I really need a shower.” She said. “How long for it to... Get back to normal?”

Dick chuckled. Then she chuckled. And eventually, they couldn’t contain their laughter anymore, even though neither of them could point out why that was so funny. Eventually, Dick managed to calm down enough to answer.

“Usually twenty minutes or so. Shouldn’t take long now.”

“Okay.” She smiled, laying her chin on his shoulders. “Oh Lord I really did a number on your back. I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be. You may just kill me when you check out your thighs.” He giggled.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!  
> I hope you had some fun reading it. I'll try to post once a week, but I can't promisse anything, since university is a thing in my life.  
> Thank you for reading it! please leave a comment with your feed back if you have the time, I'd love to read it so I can improve on my writing skills. Also, I have a tumblr blog if you want to send me any requests, it's @fearfulkittenwrites. Go say hello!


End file.
